falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sons of Dane compound
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMountainSonsOfDaneCompoundLocation }} The Sons of Dane compound is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. The Sons of Dane automated alert originated from this location. Background Originally an abandoned homestead alongside Interstate 63 as it passed through the mountains of Appalachia, it became the home of a group of rowdy survivalists that were seeking their own slice of paradise, calling themselves the Sons of Dane, after leader Dane Rogers. The barn was remodeled into a music and drinking hall named the Buck's Den. A shooting range was set up alongside the rock wall bordering the camp, and a series of fortifications were constructions around the perimeter. It was home and continued to be home, even after the first days of the Great War. The Sons of Dane originally occupying the compound were, however, killed off by a mysterious creature known as the Nightstalker.Evident by the Sons of Dane broadcast and the event, One Violent Night Layout The compound is composed of a yellow farmhouse where Dane Rogers lived, a big barn that was being used as a taphouse where the group gathered and drank beer, some caravans, and a shooting field. The compound was also protected with some walls and watchtowers made with junk. East of the eastern-most guard post lies the body of a dead vault dweller from Vault 94. There is a cooking station near the southeasternmost trailer. Paulie Keith's terminal is located in a trailer with a chemistry station as well as a brewing station. Notable loot * Attracting the nightstalker - Note, on the wall behind the stage in the Buck's Den Beer Hall. * My whiskey - Note, on a table in a trailer with a tinker's workbench. * Three potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On an amplifier on the Buck's Den stage. ** On a desk in the main house, beside Dane Rogers' terminal. ** At the shooting range on top of the far left concrete block formation next to a barrel, the bobblehead is adjacent to a canister on the right side on top of the concrete blocks. * Four potential perk magazines: ** In the cellar of the faded blue farmhouse, on a table with a microscope. ** In the southwest corner of Buck's Den, on a table near the entrance. ** At the northwest gate, on the ground below the watchtower. ** At the northwest gate, on the top of the watchtower, next to a skeleton. * Power armor chassis with T-series armor pieces - In the basement of a house to the west of the music hall behind a security gate. * Potential armor/power armor plan - Can spawn on a rectangular crate to the left of the armor workbench outside the Buck's Den Beer Hall. * Two potential armor mods: ** At the top of the southeastern watchtower, on a crate with binoculars. ** Inside the metal brewing shack, in the bottom left-hand corner on the ground, near a dresser (or below the shack itself in the same spot). * Potential weapon mod - Can spawn on a rectangular crate to the left of the armor workbench outside the Buck's Den Beer Hall. * Potential power armor mod - Inside the Picklock level 3 basement storage of the house, underneath (or on top of) the shelf closest to the power armor chassis spawn. * Stealth Boy - Inside the house's basement, at the locked storage, on a cabinet shelf. Appearances The Sons of Dane compound appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The nightstalker references seem to mirror the tale of Beowulf, which has a mead hall belonging to the king of the Danes attacked by a monster which is then slain by the titular hero after the king puts out a call for help, with a beer hall belonging to Dane Rogers attacked by a wendigo, which is then slain by a Resident following the Sons of Dane automated alert. Gallery FO76 Sons of Dane compound-top.png|The Sons of Dane compound as seen from a nearby cliff Buck's Den Beer Hall.png|Buck's Den Beer Hall Fo76 Sons of Danes stage.png|Music stage inside of Buck's Den Beer Hall Fo76 Sons of Dane brewing station.png|Brewing station at the Sons of Dane compound Fo76-Sons of Dane-My whiskey.png|My whiskey Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations ru:Комплекс «Сыны Дейна» zh:丹恩之子住宅區